Flawless
by Little Blue Owl
Summary: Maybe it's hard being so perfect so others, but it comes naturally to them. Perfect alone, perfect together.


Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu.

Flawless

The lake was a glittering sapphire beneath them, their sparkling legs skipping over its waves. Her white dress and his white costume made them so elegant and simple, so sweet and pure.

They were so perfect together. The most truthfully raw and full beings alive, yet they were never meant to be. They were fine with that, though, because love comes in many different forms.

Her blue eyes met the prince's amber ones, and they shared a look of eternal bonds. Glued together by emotions and brought together by fate, they were so spontaneous and truthful. Everything about them matched perfectly, yet they both knew they weren't meant to be.

He lifted her up so gently, not letting her fragile body get hurt. She lightly held his hand, and their warm fingers were entwined forever. She let him lift her down, her tutu fluttering like a butterfly as she descended. Her trust let him do anything to her, for they both knew what the other's next move would be somehow.

Her graceful motions and his strong lead held them both close together, let the weaker link be helped by the stronger. Their once tainted hearts healed when they were together. It was magical and beautiful and completely unforgettable.

She smiled at him kindly and held his hand, assuring him that she wasn't ever going to leave. He returned her smile, his once sad eyes now filled the dynamics of joy and love. This made her happier than she could ever tell, for all she wanted was his happiness.

If their lovers had seen them now they wouldn't have cared, for the bond shared between this prince and his princess was inseparably close and more than just love. It was admiration and joy and their lovers knew that so well. It was impossible to feel anything but touched at this beautiful sight and somehow that wasn't at all on the pair's minds.

The girl decided she had something to say to her prince, pulling him close to her for her small, sweet voice to reach him. "My prince," she said, "are you glad to be free of the story?"

He laughed lightly. "Sweet princess, it is more than I could ever tell. Thank you so much for breaking these chains. This shows that you truly do care about me."

She blushed softly. "I care about you very much."

The boy smiled. "I return those feelings." He gracefully spun her and held her even closer.

"Thank you, princess," he said. "I could never tell you enough."

"I needed no reason to help you other than to know that you would feel like this someday."

The room filled with tunes by invisible musician's, soft and lovely. They held onto each other as though for dear life, never wanting to let go. Then the price spoke to the rhythm of the song.

"Princess, never leave me," he said, wishing on a falling star to her ear.

"I will always be here. I will always be yours," she gently said, her face mere centimeters for his.

The princess looked troubled for a moment, then spoke. "Prince, there's one thing I never told you."

He looked concerned for her. "What is that?"

"Prince... Mytho... I... love you. I always have."

"But won't you disappear now? I won't let that happen to one who I care about so; who has helped me so."

The pride and boldness in the boy's voice made the girl laugh slightly, much to the prince's surprise.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I am no longer just a duck, a mere light meant to guide you. I am a swan, here to protect you and love you," she replied, no longer held to her useless promises.

"Princess Tutu," he said, "I love you."

Then they shared a kiss, and it was so spectacular that even those who despised all would find themselves softened by the pure joy of love. It broke them free, and cleaned their wings. They could fly to wherever they were taken by their hearts and finally unstitched themselves from the same knitted pattern.

They had broken the rules and thrown them aside, only feeling the magnificent power of real love in their hearts. It wasn't love to be together, but love of admiration and devotion and caring and hope. It was friendship and feelings built on trust and perseverance, and it was just what they had been waiting for.

It lasted longer than forever, and was more passionate than death. It was so perfect and beautiful, as those two halves of the same heart were now mended.

And to the princess and the prince, it was nothing less than flawless.


End file.
